pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shireen/archive4
NOTICE TO CLEANUP TAG QUERRIES Yes, I have placed a LOT of cleanup tags on a LOT of build articles, and it will benifit the community in the long run. If you need assistance in re-formatting or improveing the quality of explinations of your build, please don't hesistate to create a heading, post your name, a link to the build and the concern, and I will help you out with it. If you give me enough to work with I may even go in and finish it up for you. Shireensysop 05:12, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :Subst them and remove the category tags, please. :D (If you want a link to the categories, I suggest making a hard link. :P) -- Armond Warblade 00:36, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Hmm... Well speaking you deleted the thing before we even had a chance to discuss it, I guess it is a moot point. O well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:05, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Was moved, not deleted. You should have been able to find that, expeccialy with your syop prowless and ability to rollback deletions. You would have seen it was a rollback to a redirect page. Shireensysop 08:15, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Was I supposed to understand that :/? I am assuming I wasn't. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:16, 9 July 2007 (CEST) New word of the day for Defiants list * in·ves·ti·ga·tion 1. the act or process of investigating or the condition of being investigated. 2. a searching inquiry for ascertaining facts; detailed or careful examination. CSI I'd appreciate it if you elaborated on your CSI idea before enacting any changes, be they minute or radical. - Krowman 05:11, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Rodger, will do. Shireensysop 06:58, 10 July 2007 (CEST) On A break Will return in a week. Need time to deal with RL other things and cool down. Shireensysop 06:58, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Still on break, school and work are brutal ATM. I promise to do site maintinance on my next day off or hour down time. The two week old abandoned build tags need to be replaced with Trash build tags. I started the first few. Will finish when I am not so tired. Shireensysop 08:51, 21 July 2007 (CEST) Guild User:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild Can you look at this for me? Thanks. Bluemilkman 16:00, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Suggested Site Improvements * Anti-Sock Puppetry Rules and procedures to prevent ballet stuffing. * Reduction of Innovation percentage weight in overall voting percentage needs to be reduce to zero. :::: This will mitigate a very fluxuating, very innacurate rating from the build effectiveness overall total, but still leave the number rating there, so on a future date when coding supports it, people can still search for 'new' or 'creative' builds. * Addition of a 'ease of use' category to the vetting system. Weight should be no more than 10-15% of build weight total. Would allow users to signify great builds that are just a pain in the but to juggle, or lesser builds that are very easy to use. Would give greater opportunity for users to seach by personal play ability. :: - * Write up of policy for public - No confidance votes - for use against syops. :- Barebones concepts: Evidence (collected and publicly posted) (unlimeted time) ----> Petition (Users, not syops or b-cats, sign a petition with reasonable remarks as to why they call for no confidance) (Up to 2 weeks)-----> Appeal (Syop in question has the right to post a defense per incident or to adress the general concerns of the public) (1 Week from completeion of petetion) -----> B-Cat ruling (Will be an official public statement renouncing or supporting Syop in which no-confidance was called for) (Posting of statement due 1 week from date of appeal). * Write up of an official "Syop and Admin" Code of conduct charter or 'oath' in support of the Customer Service Initiative. Build:A/D Critical Reaper it was recommended that i bring this up with an admin ... the build in question was recently unfavored. however, 3 of the 5 votes were all zeroes, claiming it to be a copy of another build, Build:A/D Disciple of Death. I fussed about it more than i should have on the talk page, so you can look there if you want my reasoning. could you please take a look at it?--Reason.decrystallized 03:10, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :er, my point being that i don't think it's a copy and want the all-zero votes removed, if possible.--Reason.decrystallized 03:11, 20 July 2007 (CEST) ::Shireen, take a peek here :P -Auron 03:17, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :::Indeed do, look at my perfectly returned arguments. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:22, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Was a glance and unfavor. Build runs of a completely different engine. Only comonality is they are sins with scythes. One runs for conditions, other runs for criticals. I rolled back all three votes and moved it back into testing. Even if it was a copy cat build, the proper procedure would be to place a PVX:Well tag on the front page. Not give the build a '0.0' vote. A 0.0 vote is for the absolute worst builds that has no possible hope of functioning, NOT copy cat builds. Shireensysop 05:06, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Remove Hero Compatibility Tag I don't think that this build is hero compatible it's not effective but works better for a human player. Also see its talk page to decide.-- [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 20:33, 27 July 2007 (CEST) Rt/P Vocal supporter sock puppet Jim eno both wrote and voted for that build. Aberzombie looks like a sock, because there's nothing on his contribution/talk pages, and he hasn't rated anything except for this. ~ ZamaneeJinn 16:21, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Note that Shireen is inactive atm. Not sure how you checked if Aberzombie ever voted on another build before, but author votes are currently allowed under the RV system. (Btw, come back soon Shireen, we miss you! Who needs school anyways? I can teach you!) - Krowman 01:39, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::He has voted before, but I suspect him to be a sock. I know this...because I have little of this "life" thing people keep telling me about. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:41, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/W Critical Assault I was told to contact you for assistance in bring this build up to a better quality. So i am contacting you :). Give me a hand, Maybe ill learn somthing new. Exodus 01:14, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Power Heal [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:13, 8 September 2007 (CEST) : Win. Єяøהħ 21:32, 8 September 2007 (CEST) *Faceplants* Well done. 'Shireensysop' 19:56, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Nope! 'I''' win! Ha ha! Eat them power healz! ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 00:34, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Welcome back? # (diff) (hist) . . Talk:Guide:Mesmer‎; 17:36 . . (+730) . . Shireen (Talk | contribs | block) Does that mean you're coming back? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:44, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Yes I am comming back. Give me a while to re-vamp up. But I plan to play a bit more now that I've gotten settled into my routine. Shireensysop 23:45, 20 September 2007 (CEST) yay, welcome back — Skakid9090 05:53, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ;o! Can you unprotect my talk page please? I want to archive it or something, and grinch decided to protect it last night so i cant <_< [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|''' Rawrawr']] 17:32, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Why was it protected in the first place? 'Shireensysop' 17:33, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :To stop a loonggg conversation that was going on between me, tab, skadid and dark. It had alot of indenting. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|' Rawrawr']] 17:35, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Dino, behave, or I will protect and /temp ban you for site disruption. Consider this a warning. (I am typically very nice and lienient, giving chances, but once I give a warning, (Like this one) I get real mean after that with very little tolorance.) 'Shireensysop' 17:53, 25 September 2007 (CEST) : off topic: Snowball, one word. єяøהħ 17:59, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Build talk:W/R Incendiary IWAY Shooter Don't delete their comments. PvX:ARCHIVE. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:44, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Rodger 'Shireensysop' 21:45, 25 September 2007 (CEST) - Though in my opinion it constitutes vandalism with their history of it. And we can remove vandalism. 'Shireensysop' 21:47, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :They're stupid, not vandals. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:48, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Beh, allright, but if it does get really bad or detracts severely, there is no point in archiving 3-4 pages of mindless, repeating spam. Its the same as archiving MSN conversations or Archiving the local chat in AC. You just don't do it. But for now, I think I got the point across to them. 'Shireensysop' 21:51, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Request Assistance Formatting 3 Builds Hi, could you please help me edit the following builds? You requested that they be edited and I'm afraid I have only 1 writing style which unfortunately does not conform to your guidelines. They are available here: Build:Me/E Competitive Missions Ganker Build:Me/E Competitive Missions Ganker and Interrupter Build:Me/Mo Competitive Missions Healer --67.191.220.237 17:38, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Ill do one of them for you so you can see how it's done. 'Shireensysop' 17:35, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Thanks. Bear in mind that the build will have to go into a fair amount of detail as it is a CM-only build. These missions have a very different ruleset which often has to be explained to the average player. Additionally, I noticed a definite lack of CM-tailed builds on this wiki, so I decided to post these. Most of the builds in the CM section of the wiki are general-application builds which fail to take into account the specific needs of the Aspenwood Mission. --67.191.220.237 17:38, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Yes, these have different rules, but the people looking for CM builds KNOW those rules. Lets give some people some credit. The mesmer Ganker has been updated to what I view as standard. 'Shireensysop' 17:50, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Just now remembered my PW for my wiki account, so I can sign my messages correctly now. The reason I provided more in-depth instructions is because a lot of people are new to CM and don't realize the significance of the ruleset in Aspenwood, specifically running Amber, etc. --Ayanamij 18:29, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Then write a GUIDE for amber running and the builds that can be used for that. We Don't need a mini guide on every single CM build to make the point. It detracts fromt he build and gives the impresson that it's written by a noob player, which will slant bias towards that build in a negative way, whether or not its actually good. Keep it bare bones so people are focused on the build, not how well you write or explain something. 'Shireensysop' 18:31, 26 September 2007 (CEST) I stolezxors your RA userbox. 19:19, 27 September 2007 (CEST) : : No worries. 'Shireensysop ' 19:22, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :i wasnt. until you didnt put in a :, sysop. 19:23, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Huh? 'Shireensysop' 19:26, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::You didnt indent. lol. 19:30, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Need a new guild I need a new guild to go F* around in. My current guild is mostly PVE and I've been in RA so much Because they don't PVP. So, if any of you have a high quality PVP Guild and could use a Monk Primary with full skill unlocks (no EOTN yet) let me know. I am shopping and available. 'Shireensysop' 07:30, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :You should talk to Grinch. Him and some of the other PvXwiki users have a PvP guild going, though they are mostly looking for frontliners iirc. I guested with them once when my vent was down. - 'Krowman ' 07:41, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :: I guess I need to learn how to front line effectively then... Don't former monks make the best front lines??? Or something of that nature... Thanks for the lead krow-man! 'Shireensysop' 07:43, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah, playing a variety of classes increases your ability in all of them, as well as in being a functioning unit of the team. Let me know if you decide to frontline, I can at least give you an Axe warrior's equipment setup (if you're rolling your RP toon), if not any advice. - 'Krowman ' 07:57, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ::::We are a GvG Guild. Not a Wiki joke. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 09:03, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Indeed. and we dont only need frontliners, we need everything. 15:31, 28 September 2007 (CEST) =Smiting ZB= I changed the build to gain a bigger Divine Favor bonus to combensate the lack of healing prayers skills. Kastore 14:50, 28 September 2007 (CEST) This user is no longer a contributor to the wiki. I apologize for the suddenness of this situation, but I made an arrangement with someone who means more to me than gaming (believe it or not). I did my best to put forth my ideas on the structure and direction that this wiki should move into and hope I have made a lasting and positive impression onto the site. I just hope that those to follow keep in mind three simple things: * The wiki is a teaching device to help TEACH people how to play and play effectively. * Administrators are first and foremost here to give a voluntary Service to this community. As such Customer Service (Customer being a site user) should be their priority. * This is a game, have fun and fly safe. Shireensysop 07:01, 1 October 2007 (CEST) You have been a positive and helpful force on this wiki. We will miss you, and hopefully you will return some day. Tycn 07:17, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Dis is bull. We wants teh Shireen! -- Armond Warblade 08:12, 1 October 2007 (CEST) The best of luck with...the rest of your life I guess. Hope you drop by every now and then. Thanks. –Ichigo724 09:27, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks for putting countless hours into policy discussion and inciting huge changes on the wiki. I hope the rest of your life is as fun as your time here :p -Auron 10:03, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :( [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:11, 1 October 2007 (CEST) QQ. Who will lecture me about trolling now ='( [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:13, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :teh sad. 16:21, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Me sad panda :(. Fish is 20:02, 1 October 2007 (CEST) As everybody said: Thanks for what you did, good luck with what you'll do, and welcome back any time you like. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 21:23, 1 October 2007 (CEST) Bye. Have a nice life. We'll miss you. :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:37, 5 October 2007 (CEST) The fact you are a man, always bothered me. Oh well, have a good one (only a few months late). --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:14, 7 March 2008 (EST) END ...OR IS IT?! New Appartment, No internet connection... Must get income up, and then I might come back... Bwa Ha Ha ha... Shireensysop 14:30, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Yay! Sneakysmith12 00:10, 7 March 2008 (EST)